User blog:Puffle Escape/MORE Teletron Trashposting
Hahaha... It's so rude of you to run away. not checked *''FOOL! You think you can inflict damage on ME???'' dummy was punched *''Hahaha... Too intimidated to fight, huh!?'' dummy was checked but not punched *''I am a SOUL that lives inside a TV. My friend lived like such, too... until...'' **''YOU CAME ALONG! When you talked to them, they thought they were in for a nice conversation... But the things you SAID...! Terrible. Nasty! DOWNRIGHT VILE! It spooked them right out of their TV! PUFFLE! I'll scare your SOUL out of your body!'' to **''YOU DESTROYED THEIR HOME! Us SOULs spend our whole lives looking for a proper vessel. Slowly, slowly, we grow closer to our new bodies... Until one day, we too may become corporeal beings. Beings able to laugh, love, and dance like any other... But YOU NASTY BEING, YOU!!!! My cousin's future...! You took it all away...! Rude. Unwelcome! INTOLERABLE! PUFFLE! I hope you're not too attached to YOUR body... Because your SOUL's about to get EVICTED!!!'' Destroyed **''YOU CAME ALONG! They were a shy TV. Living a lonely life in the ABYSS... They saw you and hoped you might talk to them. Perhaps strike up a friendly conversation. But NO!!! You ran away... And broke their little electrical heart. Foolish. Rude! UNFRIENDLY! Puffle! I'll show you what REAL heartbreak is!'' Ran **''YOU...! You... Shucks! You were quite boring! They got annoyed and burrowed away like any flower-like being would. Well then. Unfortunate. UNLOVABLE! Boring people are like crumbs sticking to the face of this world. Puffle! I'll wipe you away with the dainty handkerchief of vengeance!'' Bored **''YOU CAME ALONG! Not only did YOUR actions cause them to leave their home... But now all of their neighbors are gone, too! Ferocious. Vicious! SELFISH!!! You're the worst person I've ever met! I've NEVER been more UPSET!!! Guooooohhhh!!!! My TV levels are going OFF THE CHARTS!!!'' Route ***''...? This... This feeling...? Oh. Wait! I SEE NOW! Puffle. That moment of unbridled emotion. It allowed me to finally fuse with my body! How's that sound? I'm fully corporeal now! My lifelong dream, realized! In return, I guess I won't stomp you. How does that sound?'' ;Normal and Caring Routes *''Fool. Dummy! STUPID! | Even if you attack my vessel, you'll NEVER hurt me! | I'm still a SOUL, you DUMMY!!! |'' (Wait, is DUMMY a compliment...?) Attack **''Death. Extermination. VENGEANCE! ''of these lines of dialogue will appear; #1 **''Useless. Worthless. POWERLESS!'' **''Weak. Frail. FEEBLE!'' **''Nasty. Mean. UNDESIRABLE!'' *''Darn it, you Minitrons!| Watch where you're aiming your SHOCKWAVES! | ... Hey... You... Forget I said anything about SHOCKWAVE attacks!!!'' #1 *''I'll defeat you and be strong!!'' #2 *''I'll use your SOUL to get outta this place!'' #3 *''I'll be loved by all!'' #4 *''Everything I want will be mine!'' #5 *''What? That... that... should avenge him.'' #6 *''What importance was he of again?'' #7 *''Useless. Unvaluable. DESPICABLE!'' #8 **''Nasty. Rude. UNCALLED FOR!'' #9+ **''Tiring. Boring. UNWELCOME!'' **''Destructive. Demolition. OBLITERATION!'' **''Foolish. Nasty! USELESS!'' *''HEY MINITRONS! | Rude. Mean! UNCALLED FOR! | Remember how I said NOT to shoot at ME...? | Well... | FAILURES! YOU'RE FIRED! YOU'RE ALL BEING REPLACED!!! | Hahaha. Hahaha! HAHAHA! | Now you'll see my true power: | Relying on bots that aren't garbage...!'' #10 *''BOTS! MAGIC ZAP!'' #11 *''BOTS! TRY AGAIN!'' #12 *''BOTS! You're... awful???'' #13 *''BOTS! FINAL ATTACK!'' #14 *''(N... no way!) | (These guys are even WORSE than the old guys!) | Who cares. Worthless! UNNEEDED! | I DON'T NEED HENCHMEN!!! | I'VE GOT POWER!!!'' #15 *''I'm... | Out of attacks. BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER!!! | YOU CAN'T HURT ME AND I CAN'T HURT YOU! | YOU'LL BE STUCK FIGHTING ME... | Forever | For eternity! | UNTIL TIME ENDS!!!!'' #15 *''AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH'' #15 *''Wh... | What is this!? | Ergh! Rain!?! Oh, FORGET IT! I'm outta here!'' #15 *''appears ...Sorry, I interrupted you, didn't I?'' *''As soon as I came over, your friend immediately left...'' *''Oh no! You guys looked like you were having fun...'' **''Oh no... I just wanted to say hi... | OH NO! ''the protagonist cheered Ghastly **''Oh wait... didn't you attack me before...? | Uhhh... that's awkward. | Sorry. Have a nice day.'' the protagonist "attacked" Ghastly ;Death Route *''Great job...'' *''Your work's appreciated!'' *''Hooray!'' *''Bravo, buddy!'' *''Okay!'' *''...?'' ;Flavor Text *''Because they're just a SOUL, physical attacks will fail.'' Check *''Wipe that smile off your face...'' Glad *''Teletron blocks the way!'' Encounter *''Teletron is looking nervous.'' after they mention Shockwave attacks *''Teletron is doing a dance.'' Neutral *''Teletron glares into a mirror, then turns to you with the same expression.'' Neutral *''Teletron is bossing around his henchmen.'' Neutral *''Teletron is getting metal all over the dialogue box.'' Neutral *''Teletron is quite mad.'' Neutral *''Smells like a factory.'' Neutral *''Mechanical whirrs fill the room.'' Neutral *''Teletron lets you go.'' Encounter *''Teletron'' looks like he's going to fall over. Neutral *''Teletron tires of your aimless shenanigans.'' Dissapearance *''You talk to Teletron. ... He doesn't seem much for conversation. Nobody's happy with this.'' Neutral Category:Blog posts